little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sun Sets (Alice version)
Gideon stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Alice and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his green eyes. "You're the one." "Gideon!" Blaze shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Mirage's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Alice's voice. But Gideon ignored her and pressed his forehead against the blonde-haired girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Alice started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Gideon, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Gideon and Alice were going to kiss for good, Blaze stopped them, yelling in Mirage's voice, "GIDEON, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Alice's third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Blaze laughed in Mirage's voice, as Gideon stared down at Alice. The skirt of her dress and her legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her human legs as they turned into her blue mertail with the clear blue fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress, apron, and corset. Gideon gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Blaze gleefully laughed in Mirage's voice. On The word "late," Blaze curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her white wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Mirage. She laughed as the whole crowd of people reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-cat half-octopus. Mirage cackled as she crawled down the deck to Gideon and Alice, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Alice's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Gideon ran to the edge trying to catch Alice's hand. "Alice!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Alice's dress, apron, and corset had turned back into her same blue shell bra. As Mirage continued in the direction of her cavern, Kaa and Sir Hiss followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Dijon suddenly appeared, and Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Mirage, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Mirage with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Timon was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-cat half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Dijon the Thief!" Mirage chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Dijon! She's mine now." Mirage frowned. The half-cat half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Dijon the contract that Alice signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Dijon froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Kaa and Hiss bound Alice's arms and pulled her away from her uncle. Alice felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Uncle Dijon, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Mirage manipulated Alice into one of her evil deals, Dijon powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Mirage was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Dijon saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Dijon was horrified as Mirage laughed at his problem. Dijon brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Mirage snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Dijon stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Mirage took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Dijon. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Mirage, "The niece of the great Arabian dog thief is a very precious commodity." As Mirage spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Kaa and Hiss were holding Alice hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Alice before shrinking her down to a polyp. Dijon tried to save her, but Mirage stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Dijon pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday shirt, cape, pants, and hat. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. The Grand Duke quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Gideon, what are you doing?" The Grand Duke called. "Duke, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Gideon, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Alice was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Mirage manipulated Dijon. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Dijon looked at his niece, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-cat half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious sibling. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Alice's place. "Ha! It's done then." Mirage exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Alice turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the king. Dijon suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Mirage cackled evilly as Alice watched in horror as her uncle shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Mirage started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Gideon was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Dijon's turban came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Timon. Timon's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Dijon in his polyp form. "Oh!" Timon gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Uncle Dijon?" asked a worried Alice. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her uncle. "At last!" Mirage smirked, as she picked up the white turban and placed it on her head, covering her headdress, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Alice looked upon her uncle with guilt. But, seeing how her uncle sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Mirage had done, Alice turned to glare up at Mirage and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus cat lady, bringing her into a headlock. Mirage seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Alice wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Mirage turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Mirage could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Gideon's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Mirage's arm. She turned to Gideon, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Gideon," Alice cried. "Gideon, look out!" Mirage held Alice against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her snake boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Gideon, who was swimming up to the surface. The snakes chased after Gideon. Gideon got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Kaa and Hiss, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Cody, Edmond, and Timon saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Timon, and the three swam over. Timon bit Kaa's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Cody and Edmond whacked Hiss in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Cody shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Edmond echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Gideon. After the two let go of Gideon, they both glared at Cody, Edmond, and Timon. As the struggle went on, Mirage pointed the trident towards Gideon. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Gideon. Alice came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Mirage shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Kaa and Hiss. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Kaa and Hiss, electrocuting them. Kaa and Hiss screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Mirage dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the snakes' ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Mirage gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Alice and Gideon, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Alice, Mirage started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Mirage, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Cody, Edmond, and Timon watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies